New Kid
by MysteryGirl47
Summary: Kevin's the new kid in town. It's Freshmen year and he just transferred to Peach Creek High where he became the football captain. Here he meets Edd, who is in charge of the Peach Creek High Newsletter.


**I am alive! Sorry I've been MIA for like months. I joined the Army recently and my free time has been limited even more than before. This is also why I have been gone for quite a long time.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ED EDD N' EDDY**

* * *

A sigh escaped the redhead's lips as he grabbed his duffel bag from the trunk of the car. The new house wasn't as big as their old one but it was decent enough for their family of three.

He remembered feeling nothing when saw the welcoming sign to Peach Creek. He feels nothing even more looking around the cul-de-sac. It didn't seem like a special place compared to the city but it felt peaceful. He shrugged off the feelings he was having and let his eyes roam around the area.

His gaze fell upon the garage door and he felt his lips quirk up into a smile. He's going to enjoy converting the garage into his own personal space. The bicycle will do for now until his real bike arrives in a few days.

It took months of begging and convincing his parents to let him apply for a license and get the bike. The agreement was that Kevin make all the money he needed for this all on his own and he happily agreed.

"Kevin, sweetie help me unpack,"

The sound of his mother's voice ended his daydream. He quickly grabbed two of the bags from his mother's hands and made his way into his new home.

* * *

The house was more spacious than what the outside presented. It was a good two hours before they were officially settled in. He tugged on the bill of his baseball hat and wiped sweat from his forehead.

Lugging the furniture every where and making sure the TV was connected and the cable was good took a lot out of him. He gave the living room one final sweep with his eyes then threw himself on the couch. He sighed contentedly before he realized something very important was missing.

"Mom! Where's the TV remote,"

Kevin's mom was 5"4 with tan skin, beautiful green eyes, and red hair. She had a bowl of popcorn with her and the TV remote tucked under her arm.

"My house, my rules; movie night to celebrate our moving in!"

"I pick the movie then," Kevin smirked at her.

She returned the gesture and laid down on the couch next to him with her feet on his legs. He didn't mind cuddling on the couch with his mom; this was mother son bonding time after all.

He grabbed the remote and a handful of popcorn and played the perfect movie for them.

* * *

The room was dark and the only light came from the TV. Two figures were illuminated by the soft light. The sounds of A Walk to Remember playing in the background.

The redheaded man watched bemusedly as his son and his wife didn't even glance at him as he entered the threshold of their house. He cleared his throat and only received shushes from them. He chuckled and made his way to the kitchen.

"Anthony! Get us more popcorn!" His wife, Cleo, yelled.

"Mom! Indoor voice!" Kevin yelled as he turned the volume up.

He popped a bag into the microwave and made his way back to the living room where the empty bowl was waiting for him. He turned his eyes to the screen and watched the two main characters dance around on a balcony before heading back to the kitchen.

He settled down on the floor in between his son and wife on the couch and watched the rest of the movie with them. The popcorn resting on his legs as he got himself comfortable.

* * *

Kevin stretched as he got off the couch. His parents ended up watching another movie as they sent him to bed. He didn't mind since A Walk to Remember was good enough for him.

He slowly made his way up the stairs and headed towards his room. He took a quick shower and fiddled with his phone a bit before turning in for the night. He had a long day awaiting him especially as the new kid in town.

* * *

The high school bell rang which made the throng of people move even faster to get into the building. Kevin looked at his new school and decided to just get it over with. Everyone in the same year as him was technically new since he is just a Freshmen.

He opened the double doors and quickly made his way to the office. He was greeted by a slightly chubby woman who was in her mid-thirties. She greeted him with a nod and pointed towards one of the plastic chairs by the wall.

He obediently took a seat and waited in boredom to be picked up by one of the school's representatives. It didn't take long before someone came in for him but he was surprised to see a streak of blonde hair before hearing a squeal then feel strong slender arms around his neck.

He felt his whole body slide down a chair, he flung out his arm behind him so that they won't fall.

"Uhm..." He said awkwardly.

"Kevin! It's been so long. You never told me you're going here when you said you're moving!" A familiar voice greeted him.

The person hugging him finally backed off a bit for him to see an old friend smiling at him. He smiled and brought his best friend from the past into a tight hug. The blonde hair should have tipped him off.

"Nazz! I didn't think you'd be here. I thought you moved to a private school,"

She scrunched her nose and shook her head at him. They both made their way down the hallways of Peach Creek High, arms linked as they talked.

"It just wasn't my scene Kev. It is better here anyways,"

He could tell there was more to it than that. He nodded and decided to find out more later when she was ready.

"So you're still volunteering to do the most unwanted jobs by the school," Kevin said jokingly.

"Who else could do it without pissing anyone off but me?" She asked him innocently.

He laughed at that while Nazz started pointing out the important places of the school to him. He smiled as he watched her in her element as they toured around the whole school.

"And that's the whole school," She said holding her hands up for all the wonder it holds.

Kevin nodded and they made their way to the cafeteria.

"So what have you been up to?" he asked her curiously.

"Cheerleading, homework, and tuba as always," Nazz told him happily.

"Is the football team any good here?"

She scrunched her nose and shook her head.

"We're mediocre at best,"

He sighed. This is going to be a challenge then.

* * *

The rest of the day went by as a blur. Kevin made it to the rest of his classes which were luckily the same ones Nazz had and at the end of the day he decided to go check out the mediocre team. He had no fear that he could be a great player, he already had a letter in an aqua colored envelope from his old coach to give to his new coach.

What ever was in the letter he didn't know because his old coach just told him to give it. He made his way down to the field and towards the team. He ignored the curious stares at him, used to attention but still felt uncomfortable with this kind of attention.

"When are tryouts?" Kevin asked politely.

The coach eyed him, his strong built, the way he held himself, and the atmosphere he created around himself. What caught his eye was the aqua envelope.

"Where did you get that?" He asked Kevin gruffly, reaching out for it.

"My old coach gave it to me to give to you," He told the man honestly.

The coach nodded then blew his whistle, calling over the team. Everyone gathered around their coach and eyed Kevin like he was a nobody. Kevin wasn't shaken by this and just looked back at them, unflinchingly until they averted their eyes.

"Introduce yourself," The coach said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Kevin nodded a bit confused but didn't want to disobey his possibly new coach.

"Kevin Barr; city kid, just moved yesterday. You only need to know that I play seriously all the time, I have a no-bs policy and zero tolerance for bullying,"

Kevin stared down at them daring them to scoff at him or fight him for what he said. Some of the older players looked at him like he was just a Freshmen idiot while some looked at him like he'd be a good player while the rest looked like they were bored and uninterested.

"As you all know we need a captain because our latest one was kicked out," The coach's voice brought them out of their reveries.

One of the seniors stood up and approached the coach. Kevin just watched, feeling a bit awkward to still be there in the front when he hasn't even officially tried out for the team.

"I'll lead the team to victory coach. Leave it to me,"

The male was 5"7 with a big arms and silky brown hair with brown eyes to match.

"Sit down, Steven. When I need you, I'll call you. I've already decided who is the new captain anyway," He said.

The coach held the letter in his hands, already opened, and read.

"Kevin's the new captain,"

Kevin felt the shock and excitement run through his body as well as confusion. The whole team looked at him like he was an outsider which he was but all that will change.

* * *

 **I'm a bit out of practice but I've been itching to write a KevEdd story. I'm also still planning for the other two stories I got here that aren't done.**

 **Don't worry, I won't abandon them.**


End file.
